1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bolt mechanisms for providing a latching function, and more particularly toward such mechanisms wherein the bolt thereof is driven by an electric motor between latching and non-latching positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrically operated bolt mechanisms whose bolts are driven by electric motors between latching and non-latching positions have been known for quite some time. Usually, such bolt mechanisms utilize a linear electric motor of the solenoid type whose armature is connected to the bolt and reciprocated within a field core that controls the armature and bolt position. Such linear electric motors have a limited extent of travel since the armature cannot move out of the core and still be controlled by the magnetic field the core generates. Also, this type of linear electric motor requires a surge of electric current when the core is energized to generate the magnetic field that moves the armature.
Electrically operated bolt mechanisms or locking mechanisms for such bolt mechanisms have also utilized rotary electric motors for providing driving movement. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,090,520; 2,922,672; 2,943,880; 3,157,042; and 3,541,874.
One type of electric motor driven bolt mechanism that has been used in the past utilizes a bolt which is spring biased toward its latching position and has an inclined edge that is engaged by a keeper to momentarily move the bolt to its non-latching position against the spring bias, and the bolt is then moved by its spring bias to the latching position to engage the keeper in a latching relationship. Such a bolt mechanism is not capable of having an electric motor provide the primary impetus for bolt movement from either of its positions to the other since the spring bias of the bolt moves it in one of its directions of travel. The motor thus only provides the impetus for moving the bolt in one direction of travel while the spring bias provides the impetus in the other.